


Interservice Cooperation

by iokheaira



Category: Secret Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, and some unfortunate mooks, boys being badass, this is how you make a first impression, uncredited cameo by Maria Hill, war cheese, war machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iokheaira/pseuds/iokheaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a word for days like that, Jim thought later, and the word was serendipity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interservice Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on [my tumblr](http://iokheaira.tumblr.com/post/55282621964/tawghasa-dr-kara-allochthon-scifigrl47), as a response on people bemoaning the sad lack of Coulson/Rhodes slash.

_“War Machine, this is Triskelion One. Come in.”_

_“Triskelion One, this is War Machine, copy. What’s the occasion? Over.”_

_“We have a team in need of immediate assistance. Sending data packet, proceed to coordinates with all speed. Over.”_

_“Roger. Packet received, proceeding to coordinates. Over.”_

_“Copy. Triskelion One out.”_

***

The cluster of houses was burning merrily when Jim finally reached it, masking the heat signatures of friend and foe alike. Luckily, when inside a flying metal suit, he didn’t have to worry about much anything smaller than a tank. And as luck would have it - he engaged the shoulder guns - he had just the thing to take care of a tank, if they didn’t want to come quietly.

“Please stop and exit the vehicle!”

When the tank rolled neatly to a stop and powered down, Jim was pleased, and only a little surprised. After all, both Iron Man and the War Machine had managed to make a name of themselves, so even some punk with a piece of hand-me-down Soviet military surplus might see the benefits of surrendering.

However, when the hatch popped, the person that emerged was a smallish white guy in a designer suit, albeit one that was a little worse for wear. The guy even had a tie on, though it was a bit askew and had suspicious blotches on it.

“Good evening, Colonel. I think we’ve got things mostly covered here, but if you wouldn’t mind lending a hand in the cleanup, we’d appreciate it,” he said.

Inside the armor, Jim narrowed his eyes. This suit looked like a lot of other suits, or would if he wasn’t standing _in the hatch of a fucking tank_ , but he also looked kind of familiar. “Hey, don’t I know you? You’re that Agent - ” Colesen? Coolidge? “Coulson, right? I’ve seen you with Tony?”

There was definitely a twitch on the suit’s face, but Jim couldn’t tell if it was an aborted smile or a nervous tick due to his mentioning Tony. The odds were about 50-50.

“Yes, we’ve met in passing, but I don’t believe Mr. Stark ever actually introduced us.”

Oh yeah, that was a Tony-induced tick all right. “I’d say I’m pleased to finally meet you, but under the circumstances…” Jim turned a little to indicate the tank, the burning buildings, the -

the guy in black overalls that had just dropped because somebody had shot him in the head. Jim turned so fast he almost got whiplash, just in time to see the suit set down a pistol he’d magicked out of nowhere. Jim popped his faceplate. “Got things covered, huh? You sure you need me here?”

His face was bland as ever, but the eyes were dancing. “If you’ve got something more urgent…”

Jim laughed. This guy was all right. “Okay, seriously, what do you need?”

“Well, for starters, could you blow up this tank?”

When it exploded, the suit - Coulson - was definitely smiling.

***

“Hey!” The morning sun showed everything in sharp relief when Jim popped the faceplate and retracted the gauntlet, offering his hand. “I’m headed back to base, but I just wanted to say - it’s been good working with you, Coulson.”

The handshake was firm, but not crushing, and it lingered. “Likewise, Colonel. I have to say, it’s been a real pleasure working with a professional.”

Jim laughed. “Hey, hey - no dissing my buddy, okay, I can hear your implication. But you know, gimme a call next time you’re in town, I’ll buy you a beer. And it’s Jim, okay?”

“In that case - I’m Phil. And I just might take you up on that offer.” The smile was back in full force. A little late, Jim realized that they were still clasping hands, Phil’s thumb making a lazy sweep over the back of his before finally letting go.

“I’ll hold you to it,” he said, voice suddenly raspy; but he could see a teasing smile in Phil’s eyes and felt himself grinning as the other man walked away.

Jim was still grinning inside the armor when he launched up into the air to make the long flight to the nearest carrier. Sure, he hadn’t had the chance to play knight in shining armor, but if he had read that right - and he was pretty damn sure he hadn’t read that wrong - he had a date.

Hot damn.


End file.
